Things of a YouTuber
by Mikraller
Summary: Eren es un joven de veinte años que hace videos para YouTube. Por la popularidad del juego Charlie Charlie en las redes sociales, decide hacer junto a su novio Levi un video sobre ello: hacer preguntas y hacerle pasar un buen momento a sus seguidores de YouTube.[EreRi OneShot]


**N/A: ¡Holu!~ ¿Cómo han estado? No me peguen por el OS, la mayoría dijo que lo hiciera uvú —dijo en su fb que después no se podían quejar (?)—**

 **Este one-shot está dedicado a las diosas (?) del EreRi: Maka Kagamine, Patatapandicornio, Ola-Chan y Fredo Godofredo. Espero que les guste.**

 **Créditos a Mabu (AdicctedToMxM) por corregir el one-shot y el summary. ¡Muchas gracias, amore! Y lamento haberme olvidado de poner los créditos. Muchas gracias.**

 **No pondré declaimer, ya que todos sabemos de quienes son los personajes, así que sin más, ¡os dejo leer!**

* * *

THINGS OF A YOUTUBER

 **By; Mikraller**

 _¡Espero os guste!_

* * *

Las cosas estaban bien acomodadas y, como siempre, la habitación se encontraba impecable. La cama matrimonial estaba ubicada en una esquina del cuarto y en cada lado de esta se hallaba una mesita de luz, mientras que arriba de estas había unas lámparas que ahora se encontraban apagadas. Las ventanas estaban cerradas al igual que las cortinas de color vino tinto -para que la luz de los faroles que alumbraban las calles esa noche no se filtraran.

La alcoba se encontraba completamente a oscuras y el único sonido en el lugar era el constante chirrido que hacía la mesa cuando era empujada de un lugar a otro por Levi y Eren.

—Oi, si no dejas de mover la puta mesa, me largo de aquí. ¿Entiendes, mocoso? —amenazó entre la penumbra de la habitación a su novio, quien se encontraba moviendo una mesa de estar que se trajo del living.

— ¿Y tú podrías dejar de moverla para tu lado cuando yo la muevo para el mío? —preguntó con una sonrisita mientras volvía a jalar la mesa para sí y prendía la pequeña lámpara que había encima, que alcanzaba a alumbrar apenas la mesa y sus cuerpos.

Levi suspiró, y se dejó hacer por su novio. No tenía caso discutir con alguien tan terco como lo era Eren.

Se encontraban sentados cada uno en una almohada, mientras mantenían sus piernas debajo de la mesa de estar. Eren era un reconocido youtuber con más tres millones de seguidores en su canal y, como la mayoría de sus fans le pidieron en la caja de comentarios —del anterior vídeo que subió—que haga uno jugando el juego "Charlie, Charlie" en vivo, esta vez; con su pareja.

Así que ahí estaban, Levi mirando el trasero de Eren mientras este acomodaba la videograbadora y su canal para transmitir en vivo.

El juego era bastante fácil. Consistía en agarrar una hoja y dibujar con un lapicero una línea recta en el medio y otra que la cruce, luego apoyar un bolígrafo sobre otro y preguntar cosas al supuesto ente llamado Charlie.

Eren se sentó a su lado y, mientras el mismo se acomodaba el pelo para verse más "varonil" frente a la cámara, Levi movió la mesa hacia la izquierda.

Eren suspiró derrotado y a la vez enternecido ante la actitud tan infantil de su pareja —sí, infantil, porque él era muy maduro a su parecer—.

Puso una hoja e hizo una línea en el medio, de arriba hasta abajo y otra que la cruzaba horizontalmente, para después colocar un lapicero sobre la primera línea y otro arriba de este como la segunda línea que había hecho. Tardó unos momentos en dejar los bolígrafos en completo equilibrio.

—Bien, vamos a estar en vivo, así que seguro me mandarán preguntas en los comentarios de YouTube para que nosotros se las hagamos al… —se detuvo unos segundos el castaño y miró la hoja antes de continuar—. Al lapicero endemoniado que se mueve solo.

—Pendejo —el pelinegro se dirigió al castaño, pero este solo soltó una carcajada—. ¿Eso significa que tengo que hablar? —el castaño asintió—. Oi, acordamos que yo no lo haría, mocoso.

—Pero debes hablar, es un video donde tenemos que preguntarle cosas a ese lapicero… Debes expandir tus horizontes, dejar de lado las críticas, salir volando del nido… —ni él sabía de qué estaba hablando ahora.

—No voy a volar, pedazo de tarado que se cree pájaro —suspiró mientras que el sonriente castaño ponía un dedo sobre el botón que iba a dar inicio al vídeo—. Bien… voy a hablar.

— ¡Así se dice, Heichou! —Exclamó con una amplia sonrisa—. Bueno, ¿comenzamos? —preguntó y Levi asintió, dándole permiso para apretar el botón.

Un punto rojo apareció en la parte de arriba de la laptop, dando la alerta de que estaban en vivo. Eren fue el primero en hablar mientras Levi se acomodaba un poco en la almohada.

— ¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado, amores míooos? Ya sé que me he tardado más de dos meses en hacer un nuevo video, perdón, ¡he estado ocupadísimo! —Suspiró mirando a Levi, quien lo miró de vuelta con el entrecejo fruncido, como queriendo decir "No hiciste nada en estos meses, además de dormir, comer, cagar, y romperme las pelotas para hacer este vídeo contigo"—. Bueno, seguro se preguntarán quién es la personita que se encuentra a mi lado… —agarró de la cintura al pelinegro, apegándolo a su cuerpo cariñosamente mientras el más bajo intentaba alejarse—. Creo que en el último video les conté que me había puesto de novio hace un año. ¡Pues adivinen qué! ¡Es él!

Levi frunció el entrecejo mirando a Eren para luego volver su mirada a la camarita. Tenía vergüenza de hablar, por eso es que ni siquiera había insultado a Jaeger cuando lo pegó tan melosamente a su cuerpo.

Agarró fuertemente la remera negra de Eren, y escondió su cabeza en el cuello de este, para así no mirar a la cámara cuando dijo;

— ¿Hola? —casi, pero _casi_ estuvo por golpearse contra la mesa.

—No esperes que contesten a esa pregunta —el castaño soltó una risa ganándose un golpe bajo por parte de su novio.

—Ugh- uh, uhm… Mi nombre es Levi, tengo veinte años y soy la pareja de éste mocoso que tengo al lado —se separó de Eren y se acomodó el pelo hacia atrás. Tenía calor; el aire estaba prendido pero el cuerpo de Eren siempre estaba caliente.

Levi le dirigió una mirada de: "Me costó un testículo y la mitad del otro decir eso, ¡di algo!".

— ¡Pero sí eres un amor! —algo le decía al pelinegro que Eren hacia eso únicamente para joderle.

—Tch… Ok, bien. ¿Comenzamos? —Preguntó en tono cansado. Miró la hoja frente a ellos; en la izquierda de arriba y derecha de abajo tenia escrito "Sí" y en los otros dos cuadros libres tenía escrito "Ahorita no, joven".

— ¡Bien, comienzo yo! No se vale soplar el lápiz, Levi —dijo al ver la cara de Levi muy cerca de la hoja. El Ackerman se alejó de esta al darse cuenta de que su plan había sido descubierto por su pareja—. Bueno, Charlie, Charlie, ¿estás acá?

El lapicero no se movió ni un milímetro.

El pelinegro soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver la cara aburrida de Eren, este solo lo ignoró e hizo otra pregunta.

— ¿Tendremos hijos? —el lapicero, nuevamente, no se movió.

— ¿Acaso me estás engañando con alguien que ni siquiera existe? —Levi hizo una seña de indignación ante la cara de confusión de Eren, para volver a exclamar— Ah, no, así no se puede, me siento engañado. ¿Se lo haces a un lapicero? ¿Ya no te agrada mi culo? ¿Eso intentas decirme?

—No, no, ¡tu culo grande me encanta! —respondió rápidamente.

—Oh, entonces me quedo más tranquilo a… ¡¿Me estás diciendo culón, tú, mocoso irrespetuoso?!

— ¡No, no! —su pareja lo estaba poniendo nervioso—. ¡Yo te amo Levi, jamás te engañaría!

—Bueno, espero que hayan escuchado eso, seguidores de Eren. ¿Continuamos, bebé? —Eren estaba a punto de salir corriendo avergonzado de ese lugar, pero si lo llegaba a hacer sabía que hoy dormiría en la calle, sin ropa, ha de destacar.

—E-Es tu turno… —respondió agitado mientras agarraba una hoja y la abanicaba para refrescarse.

—Bien. Charlie Charlie, ¿algún día Eren me dejará follarlo?

El castaño apenas escuchó a Levi se puso pálido como un muerto. Sin pensarlo demasiado sopló un poquito el lapicero para el "Ahorita no, joven", pero Levi se dio cuenta de ello y empezó a soplar para el lado del "Sí". Estuvieron unos segundos así hasta que Eren ganó.

—Charlie Charlie, ¿puedes moverte de una puta vez por ti solo? —preguntó Levi y al ver que el lapicero se quedaba en su lugar, se irrito y se levantó de su almohada para después agarrarla y tirarse en la cama con la cabeza escondida en ella; eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió para no levantar la mesa y arrojarla a la mierda.

Eren suspiró.

—Bueno, mis amores, nos retiramos. Espero que les haya gustado este video en vivo, lamento no haber usado sus preguntas, pero es que este Charlie... En fin, ¡un abrazo a todos y hasta la próxima! —cerró la laptop y rompió la hoja para después tirarla al pequeño bote de basura que había en la alcoba.

—Heichou, Heichou, Heichou, ¿esa fue una indirecta para trece, trece? —pregunto tirándose arriba de Levi, haciendo que este soltara un quejido adolorido y Eren se regañara mentalmente.

—Heichou está enojado con Charlie —respondió Levi y con sus brazos intercambió de posición con Eren. El castaño estaba acostado en la cama boca arriba mientras Levi estaba arriba de él, apoyando sus manos en el pecho del contrario.

— ¿Y hay alguna forma con la que te ayude a dejar de estar enojado, Heichou? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos mientras posicionaba sus manos a cada lado de la cadera de su novio.

—Oh, claro que la hay… —empezó a frotar sus glúteos en la entrepierna de Eren, ganándose un gruñido lascivo por parte del castaño.

—Mhm… —soltó un suspiro excitado a la vez que Levi aumentaba el movimiento circulares, sintiendo cómo el bulto del castaño se endurecía cada vez más y más debajo de él. El pelinegro se encontraba jadeante mientras miraba a su pareja que se distinguía bastante bien por la lámpara aún encendida en la mesa de estar.

De un momento a otro, Eren paró el movimiento, haciendo que Levi lo mirara confundido.

—Mi turno —susurró sentándose todavía con Levi encima.

Con sus manos le sacó la camisa a Levi y después la tiró al piso de madera. Agarró suavemente el mentón del pelinegro, para después acercar sus labios a los contrarios y rozarlos apenas un poco, únicamente para molestar a su pareja.

El castaño acarició la cintura de Levi con la punta de sus dedos, yendo a la entrepierna de este y comenzar a masajear el miembro duro de su pareja por sobre la ropa.

—Ah… mgh… —Levi soltó un gemido entreabriendo su boca. Eren aprovechó esa acción del pelinegro y profanó con sus labios los de Levi, pasando su lengua por el paladar del contrario—. ¡Ah! —gimió fuertemente en el beso al sentir la mano de Eren adentrarse en su bóxer y acariciar su pene y testículos.

— ¡Eren Jaeger! ¡¿Dónde carajos está mi mesa de est…?! —Carla Jaeger entró prendiendo la luz de la habitación, Eren inmediatamente sacó su mano del bóxer de su novio, mientras Levi se tapaba con sus brazos su pecho aunque ni siquiera tenía senos—. Eh… Solo venía a… buscar mi mesa… Y les quería decir que la… cena está lista… Oh, wow.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Yaoi en vivo! —chilló una pelinegra emocionada que se encontraba atrás de Carla, Mikasa Ackerman, la hermanastra de Eren que odia con todo su pequeño ser al novio de este—. Espera… ¡¿Qué le haces a mi Eren, engendro de Satanás?!

— ¿Tu Eren dices? ¡Él es mío, perra recogida de la calle!

— ¡Dejen de gritar, van a despertar a los vecinos! Recuerden que son las doce de la noche, carajo —Carla suspiró—. Ahora bajan, se lavan las manos, la cara y cenan.

—Bueno, señora Jaeger —respondieron los tres al unísono.

Seguido de eso, Carla y Mikasa se retiraron de la habitación, dejando a dos jóvenes, uno vestido y bolas azules, y otro a medio desvestir y con ganas de más.

Charlie Charlie se había vengado.

* * *

 **N/A:** **Oc, si se preguntan qué carajos con ese lime, solo diré que me lo pidieron y no perdía nada con escribirlo. (?)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot de Charlie, Charlie. xD**

 **Como siempre… ¿Reviews? *^* (Y las personas a las que se lo dedique, PATATA DEJA RVS CARAJO :c)**

 **Gusbai, beibis.**

 **Mikraller.**


End file.
